Legend of the Digiwarriors Chapter 1
by T.K.JR
Summary: This is a story about a new group of digidestined (Billy, Alex, and Tyler) called digiwariors. This is my first fanfic ever so please don't go to hard on me. I am open to suggestions. Please R&R.


This is a story that I wrote about a new group of digi...'warriors'  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the digimon used in this story but I do own the charachters in this story  
  
  
  
  
Billy's Stats  
Age : 13  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5'4"  
Weight: 110lbs.  
Hair: Red  
Eyes: Green  
Location: Dayton, Ohio  
Interesting Fact: Really like Digimon. He is the type of person you would look to to take the lead of things  
Digimon: Candlemon  
Digivice: RED  
Clothing: Black shirt with red sleeves, red vest, black gloves, red bandana, tan cordoroys, light brown work boots  
  
Alex's Stats  
Gender: Male  
Height: 4' 5"  
Weight: 75 lbs.  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes; Blue  
Location: Dayton, Ohio  
Interesting fact: Really likes digimon. Shy, doesn't have many friends, Billy's little brother.  
Digimon: Veemon  
Digivice: BLUE  
Clothing: Blue shirt, Blue hooded jacket, Black baggy pants, Grey shoes  
  
Sarah's Stats  
Age: 12  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5'0"  
Hair: Pink  
Eyes: Green  
Location: San Francisco  
Interesting Fact: Living in a tough neighborhood, she became a little tough herself  
Digimon: Floramon  
Digivice: PINK  
Clothes: Pink tanktop, pink scrunchy, blue bellbottom pants. Blue and white shoes.  
  
Steve's Stats  
Age: 11  
Gender: Male  
Height: 4'9"  
Weight: 85 lbs  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Brown  
Location: Somewhere in Nebraska  
Interesting Fact: Somewhere in Nebraska  
Interesting Fact: Has no friends that live nearby so he mostly plays on his computer. His digimon toys are his friends  
Digimon: Kunemon  
Digivice: YELLOW  
Clothes: Yellow shirt, yellow windbeater, Khaki pants  
  
Marie's Stats  
Age: 10  
Height: 4'7"  
Weight: 80 lbs  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Brown  
Location: Portland, Maine  
Interesting Fact: Shy, doesn't have many friends. Like to play the digimon card game. Goes to boarding school  
Digimon: Betamon  
Digivice: GREEN  
Clothes: White blouse, green vest, green skirt, breen bow, Black dress shoes  
  
Brittany's Stats  
Age: 13  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 115 lbs.  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Blue  
Location: Dallas, Texas  
Interesting Fact: Cowfirl, likes digimon, especially the card game. Favorite digimon is Ottamamon  
Digimon: Otamamon  
Digivice: PURPLE  
Clothing: Demin skirt, white cowboy boots, cowboy hat.  
  
Nathan's Stats  
Age: 13  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5'2"  
Weight: 107 lbs.  
Hair: Blond  
Eyes: Green  
Location: Portland, Oregon  
Interesting Fact: Extremely intelligent. Has a laptop he takes almost everywhere. Loves computers  
Digimon: Kokuwamon  
Digivice: GREY  
Clothing: White poloshirt, grey sweater vest, grey shorts  
  
Alan's Stats  
Age: 14(?)  
Height: 5'6" (?)  
Weight: 120 lbs (?)  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Bluish-Grey  
Location: (?)  
Interesting Fact: Very serious and mysterious kid. Appears to the digiwarriors from time to time  
Digimon: (?)Tyrannosmon/Agumon  
Digivice: BLACK  
Clothes: Black T-shirt, black jeans, black shoes, black hat, black gloves, black sunglasses  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Many problems were being caused in the digital world by an evil digimon named Babamon. She would call herself the digimon queen. She had already gotten many digimon and digimon slaves to help her. She had gathered an army of Bakamon and Soulmon to help her, with the general Phantomon. She had already taken over a small area of the Digital world.  
  
"I will take over the digital world and I will become the digimon queen." she said, sitting on her throne between her cronies, Sukamon and Ninjamon. "Hee hee hee hee hee." She cackled.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Normally Billy Paul has lots of friends to go out and play with, but today he was prevented from doing it because of a rain storm. So there he was sitting at his computer looking up digimon stuff. He loved digimon. He has a ton of digimon stuff from cards to toys to posters to even the video game. So, anyway, he loved digimon, so he was looking up what he could on the internet and hist little brother Alex and his friend, Tyler, were playing the card game.  
  
"Yes, I win again!" Tyler cried out.  
  
"Oh, I lost again." Alex moaned.  
  
"Quiet you two, I'm trying to look at this." Billy said as he was surfing through digimon internet sites. As he was scrolling through the list he saw a very interesting website, so he checked it out. It was the strangest digimon internet site he had ever seen. He kept scrolling through the weird things on the weird site. Then he saw a very interesting thing that caught his eye. It was a small screen with a very small dot in the center.  
  
"Woah! Hey guys check this out, come on, come on, look at this." There isn't really anything special with a dot in the middle, but it was the the dot that caught his eye because it seemed to be blinking and growing very slightly larger by the second. It was quite some time of looking at it before he told the others to come look at, because after a while it started taking shape.  
  
"Guys, hurry come look at this." he said.  
  
"Hmm, that's strangel." Alex said upon his arrival.  
  
"Oh, that's dumb." Tyler said. "That's not very cool. Hey, wait a minute that is strange. It's getting bigger and it's starting to look kind of like... a watch?"  
  
"What is it?" Alex questioned.  
  
"I don't know." Billy replied, wanting to know the same thing. At that moment, a bright light appeared and the "dot" disappeared and appeared in Billy's hand. It was a watch or whatever could call a watch, and it looked very strange, not like any watch he had ever seen. All of a sudden, two more beams of light appeared into the hands of Alex and Tyler and they were "watches" too. The "watches" looked very strange, they had buttons where there shouldn't be and where there should have been buttons there weren't and another strange thing was that it seemed to be able to tell time.  
  
"How very odd." Billy observed with interest.  
  
"Of course it's odd." Tyler replied to this obvious observation. "It's not like strange dots appear on your computer into your hadn every day." Then when they all glanced back at the screen, it was different. The small screen now showed a small picture that seemed to be an island.  
  
"What is that place?" Alex said intently.  
  
"I have no idea." Billy replied to this. At that moment, very suddenly, the screen flashed and the kids, Billy, Alex and Tyler dissappeared. 


End file.
